Past Changes
by pr0dz
Summary: Son Goten and an arrogant Trunks travel back to the past to make sure history won't repeat. /OlderGoten


**One of my older stories. A day after my first fanfiction. I want to know how you guys think of it.  
**

 **Android Saga: Hell on Earth**

A new take on going to the past. Trunks will be accompanied with Goten who is three years older than him. Goten in the present timeline is born when Gohan was 6. So that makes him a year old. Trunks will also act more like Vegeta since he is the Prince of all Saiyans ;)

 **Chapter 1**

The ship finally landed down on abandoned land. A door flaps down for troops to run down. Two figures walked down. The one on the left is a pretty short alien with mechanical parts attached to his body. This alien was the infamous Planet Trader Frieza. To his right is about 9 feet tall with 2 horns. He is donning a cape. This awkward alien was Frieza's father: King Cold. The reason why they are here is because they want to claim this planet for trade and Frieza personally wants retribution on Sōn Goku because of his condition.

Miles away, there are 8 people hiding behind a rock. A man with a bowl-cut hair, a white shirt with black pants. A tall, bald man with 3 eyes with green pants. A blue floating cat. A short bald man with 6 dots on his forehead. A woman with puffy blue hair. A 7 foot tall green alien wearing a weighted turban following with a white cape. A man with flame-like hair, wearing a pink shirt with the words "Bad Man" on the back, and yellow pants. Last but not least, a little boy that looks 7 years old wearing armor.

"Where is Goku? Frieza will eventually find us." Said the short man.

"I'm sure my dad will come soon Krillin. He became a Super Saiyan remember?" said the boy.

"Oh yeah Gohan I completely forgot. I hope he still comes though." Said the now named Krillin.

"Kakarot better get here. I need to reclaim my honor of the Saiyans." The flame-haired man said.

"I thought you allowed Goku to avenge your people Vegeta." The green turban-headed warrior said.

Muttering about Nameks being smart, not that it mattered since Namek's have great hearing, the flame-haired man scoffed and looked back at where Frieza and his troops lay around.

"So this is Earth. Seems worthy of a planet to sell. Am I right father?" asked the Ice Tyrant of the Galaxy

"You could be son. The water and trees are very vibrant. However, it is invaluable so it can be a planet for a vac-

 **BOOM!**

The troops were vaporized and the ship exploded to bits. Two figures floated down from the fumes of smoke. On the left is a young man appearing to be in his 20's. He has rooster hair and a familiar grin. He donned an orange gi and turtle gi shoes. On his back is a sword with a red hilt. To his right was a young boy who appears to be 17. He has blue eyes and lavender hair that resembles a certain Brief with a black cat on his shoulder, he is wearing a Capsule Corp. jacket with a black wife beater tucked in his black pants, finishing the attire with yellow boots. The figure on the left glared at his companion.

"I'll handle the big guy you take the trap." He said.

"Heh, I can handle anything. I am the Prince of all Saiyans!" The cocky lavender boy said.

"*Sigh* just do it Trunks…." The recently named Trunks smirked and looked at Frieza.

"So you must be that weakling Frieza. You may have defeated my father but you will be crushed by me! The Saiyans will rise once again!" he said

Frieza and King Cold looked at each other then started laughing maniacally.

"Are you serious?! You don't have the black hair, eyes, not even that tail and you dare call yourself a Saiyan." Mockingly stated Frieza.

Scowling, Trunks started screaming. Rocks started rising, an all too familiar golden aura surrounded Trunks as his hair defies gravity. Then it glowed a bright yellow and dimmered down to bleach blonde. He was a Super Saiyan! Smirking, Trunks said "Does this answer your question _Lord_ Ice Cream Man?"

Frieza was shocked and horrified at first, but the ice cream comment snapped him out of his shock and a grim plastered his half pale face. "How dare you. . . YOU MONKEY TRASH! DIE!" Frieza fires a death beam and Trunks backhanded it away almost landing it near to the Z Fighters. Deciding to end this quickly as told, Trunks pulled out his sword and sliced Frieza to bits and blasted him to the other world.

The older man, already done with King Cold, looked at Trunks and smiled. _At least he finished it quickly rather than taunt Frieza longer_. Said boy flew towards him. "He was too weak. I'm starting to think the universe is inferior to the Saiyan Race." _I spoke too soon…_ The man replied "You did good Trunks. Now let's go to the others behind the rock."

The Z Fighters were in total shock. They were processing on how can 2 random people come out of nowhere and kill what's thought to be the strongest of the universe. They were cut off from their dazes when the older man in question approached them.

Before he could say anything, Gohan ran to him hugging him catching him off guard. "Dad! It's so good to see you again. How did you escape Namek?" he asked

"Yeah Goku. Where have you been? And why do you have a sword?" inquired Krillin.

The young man was bewildered beyond belief. They all thought that he was his father because the resemblance was too uncanny. _Maybe I should have gotten a haircut. But I do love my wild hair…_ he mused. "Actually, I am not Goku. In fact, I'm here to let you all know he will be here in an hour."

Everyone was in total shock. This man that looked like their favorite friend/father just said he wasn't him. Yamcha was the first to get out of his perplexion. "Are you sure you didn't get another head injury? You have to be Goku right?"

Having enough of this nonsense, Trunks walked up to Yamcha and smacked him. "Idiot! You weaklings can't see the fighting style he displayed. It seems you really are weak since you were killed by a Saibaman!" Vegeta would be confused as to how this kid know about Saibaman but what he said to the scar face made him laugh very hard. Even Piccolo hid a smirk. The Goku dead ringer sighed. _Why I am not surprised? He can nearly blow our covers regardless of his orders._ Yamcha's thoughts were different. _How dare this kid come out of nowhere and smacked me!_

Bulma approached Trunks and saw the logo. "Hey that's my dad's logo from the company. How did you get that?" she asked

Before Trunks could yell at that woman, the Goku doppelgänger decided to intervene quickly. "His parents were employees but passed away years ago. I took him in as a surrogate brother." Trunks glared at him for that.

Bulma was saddened a little but nonetheless nodded and walked back.

"The kid is right you are not Goku. Your style seems aggressive and a little familiar. _Add on to the fact that you have Gohan's sword strapped to your back_

"Everything will be explained in due time when Goku comes Piccolo." Not going to question how he knew his name, Piccolo remained silent and kept his calculating gaze.

The rest of the hour went normal. The man opened up a fridge and gave soda to Bulma, Gohan, and Krillin. Bulma and Krillin noticed how similar Trunks and Vegeta are. Trunks just sat and looked into the sky with apathy.

Eventually a space pod crashed to the ground. Everyone ran to the clearing and out came a man with the famous grin and rooster hair.

"Hi guys! It's been a while. Hey Gohan! You've grown up a little bit. Who are those two by the way?"

"Goku can you please come with us privately for a moment? We have something important to tell you."

Curious, Goku nodded and they flew to the other side of the hole.

"You know, you look a lot like me. It's like looking in a mirror." Goku said.

"I get a lot," Said the mysterious man.

"Timeline….?"

"My buddy and I here are from the future. 20 years to be exact. Since you're wondering why I look like you, my names Goten and I'm your second child that is a year old at this moment. This guy right here is Bulma and Vegeta's son Trunks. He will be born in 2 years from now so please don't mention that to everyone."

Goku was shocked at first but a smile came to his face. "Well son, I guess that's how you can go Super Saiyan. Wait until I tell-"

"Father I didn't come here to tell you this. The future became a living hell. Two Androids came out of nowhere 3 years from now on May 12th on an island south-west to South City. Everyone died in the battle of them. The only one who survived was Gohan, my older brother. He trained me and Trunks here to become strong to stop their tyranny. They eventually got him 13 years later." His eyes flashed teal for a moment. "They've killed mother and grandfather too. I've refuged with Trunks in Capsule Corp. ever since. I have nothing left."

Goku frowned. It must have been that bad to travel to the past. "Did I die in the battle too?" he asked.

"No, you died 6 months before from a contracted heart virus."

"Aw what? I don't get to fight them at all."

"You still want to fight? Are you afraid at all?" Goten asked

"Yeah a little but a virus preventing me from protecting the planet is a bummer." Goku replied.

Goten smiled. _Gohan, you were right. Father is a strong fighter._ "I have the antidote here. Be sure to take it in 3 years when the first symptoms come in."

"Wow! I hope its grape flavored too!" Goku said excitingly. Trunks had to chuckle at that. _This imbecile was the first Super Saiyan?_

"Be sure to tell Bulma I said thank you." Goku said.

"Actually, I want to meet mom. I miss her truly." Goten said nervously

"Oh ok, but after we explain to the others what will happen first." Goku said

They all went back to where the Z Fighters are. "Well what was that all about Goku?" asked Krillin.

"He was. . . what was it again?"

"If you're not going to say anything, I'll do it." Cut in Piccolo.

"How did you hear everything?" Goku said.

"I have sharp hearing." He curtly replied.

After explaining everything, the whole Z Fighters were shocked beyond belief. Vegeta smirked thinking these tin cans are no match for a Saiyan. Everyone departed and prepared their 3 year training. Goku, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks flew to the Son residence. Goku knocked on the door and out came an excited Chi-Chi.

"Goku! You're back! We have another son that you've never visited. You need to hold him right… wait… why are there two of you? Is it another one of your brothers?" she asked curiously.

"N-no. I came here to tell you the world is in danger in 3 years and everyone needs to train including Gohan." Goten said.

Furious, Chi-Chi marched up to him. "Train?! My baby and husband finally come home and now they have to train again?! I don't care if the world is in danger! Gohan needs to study!"

"If he studies, everyone will die again like my future!" Tears welled up in Goten's eyes. "I don't want to lose you again MOM!"

Chi-Chi and Gohan froze.

"Mom?" Chi-Chi asked.

The dam bursted. Tears fell freely down his cheeks. Goten ran to his past mother and embraced her, crying hard. "I-it's me. Goten!" he wailed.

Gohan just stood there taking all this information. _So that's why he looks like dad._

Chi-Chi, stunned that her baby is all grown up, quickly hugged back her future baby. "Shh it's okay my little Goten. I'm here now future or not," she said soothingly, doing circular motions on his back.

Goten wiped his tears after he let go of his mother. "It's been 15 years since you've died mom. All I had was Gohan and my friend there until they got Gohan too. That's why I need him to train so it won't happen again," he replied meekly.

Chi-Chi hesitated. "Okay Goten. I'll let you guys train. How old are you by the way?"

"I'm 21 right now. I also have a daughter named Chika. She's 3 years old. Do you want to see what she looks like?"

Chi-Chi started jumping and singing in the air about being a Grandmother. "Can I see? I can't believe I have grandkids. Does Gohan have one too?"

Goten replied as he pulled out his wallet "Yeah he has a 7 year old daughter and a 5 year old boy named Pan and Goku Jr." The picture showed a little girl with large black eyes, mid-length black hair, and pajamas. In the middle, it showed a boy with familiar rooster hair also wearing pajamas. In the far right was a black haired toddler that looked like a mini Chi-Chi. Said woman was dancing around at how adorable the babies are. Sweatdrops started forming around Goku, Gohan, and Goten's head's.

"Why didn't you bring them here? I've always wanted to have grandchildren!" she exclaimed with joy.

"Err… there wasn't enough room. I'll bring my daughter next time if you wish. Trunks and I are going to go back to our timeline now. I'll see you in 3 years mom." After another hug, Goten and Trunks finally departed, the time machine disappearing as if it never existed.

"Wow. I'm already a grandfather. Grandpa Goku… that has a nice ring to it," chuckled Goku.


End file.
